<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts and Writing Requests by Ceruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653216">Prompts and Writing Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth'>Ceruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I mean, LMAO, Requests, prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place where you can ask me to write short one-shots. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompts and Writing Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request what you would like me to write in the comments! That's just it, thanks for your time lmao</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Current Requests:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>None</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Suggestions:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BlueQuills </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alright I'm kinda just dumping this idea on you since I have no time to write my own Oneshot ideas lol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So basically it's an AU where Wilber tried to convince Phil to end him after the explosions, but Phil can't bring himself to do it (angst whoo), sparing Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It can be continued either as a slow healing fluff/bittersweet fic, or a painful fic of Wilbur eventually convincing someone else to secretly kill him, and then them having to live past the trauma/grief once they have time to think about it (bonus points if it's one of his "brothers", bonus bonus points if it's Techno lol)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't have to take it, just a little thing I thought would be cool :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_</p><p> </p><p>I'll write Dream SMP prompts and Hermitcraft! Maybe some Owl House prompts if y'all want some. But other than that, that's it. There's not a lot to see here.. yep. Sorry, mate. Your either gonna have to move along to the comment section or go back to your own profile. Ya, thanks, mate.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>